A Mother's Love
by Princesa Alisakura-Moving
Summary: Inspired by chapter 497. Gaara dies and meets the one person he never knew and learns the truth about his past. A little fluff I think.    Crappy summery just read it please.


I was reading Naruto on shonen jump and cried, mainly because(Spoiler alert don't read if you don't know yet) Naruto finally meets his mom. Man it still brings me to tears just thinking about it. Well I was thinking,'Why not Gaara?' I think he deserves it don't you think and to be honest with you guys I think Yashamaru lied to Gaara about never being loved by his mom.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto sensei owns NARUTO not me.

Ploy: Takes place just after Shukaku was extracted from Gaara.

Warning:OOCness and mushy stuff but I think this came out okay.

* * *

><p>Everything was white and blurry until he saw a faint silhouette of a hand in front, he came the realization that it was his hand and immediately knew what had happened. A member of the Akatsuki invaded Suna with intention of finding its jinchuuriki and as Kazekage, Gaara fought hard to protect the village that once showered him with hatred and resent, in the end though despite his bravery and powerful sand abilities, the jinchuriki of Suna was captured and his demon was stolen by the band of villians.<p>

Gaara looked down as his spirit stood still in peace,''So this is how it ends.''

Within the silence he heard a soft gasp from somewhere far away, Gaara looked up slowly and saw a lone dark figure approach him with caution. He could barely make out the person as it continued to walk to him, as the figure got closer Gaara could clearly see it was a young women with golden hair and green eyes, she was wearing a dark purple long sleeved dress, her hands were placed over her mouth as if she was trying prevent herself from making any sound. She got close enough to him to where she was only a couple of feet from him and muttered out faintly.

"Are you Sabaku no Gaara?" Her eyes started to water slightly.

Gaara was surprised at the question though he didn't show it,"Yes, I am and you are?" He asked with a very funny feeling that he had seen her before.

The women gasped again and started to dry her tears as they fell from her eyes, she looked up at Gaara and smiled.

"You look so much like me."

Gaara took a step back slightly at the comment,"Who are you?''

The women stopped crying but still smiled,"I was expecting that, you keep my picture and my stupid little brother told you stories but it still doesn't help as much huh?"

Gaaras teal eyes widened and the women still smiled and said,"Gaara I'm-"

She was interrupted with an almost bone crushing hug from the boy as he buried his face on her shoulder. Karura was surprised at first but gave her youngest son a hug back for the very first time. Gaara held his mother tight and muffled.

"I'm sorry."

Karura opened her eyes and broke the hug,"What are you apologizing for?"

Gaara looked away from his mother trying to avoid her gaze,"I killed you, you died giving birth to me because of that demon."

Karuara narrowed her emerald eyes and softly karate chopped his head.

"Honestly, that stupid Yashamaru, I can't believe he never told you the whole damn story", She said with her eyes closed and her arms folded, the same way Gaara does.

He turned his head to meet her gaze again,"What?"

She looked up at her youngest child, sadness, anger and a tint of relief glazed her eyes. Karura unfolded her arms and took one of Gaara's hand, putting it on top of the palm of her hand and carrsed the top with her other hand.

"It's best if we sit down for this dear,"She said in a soft motherly tone,"Before I tell anything, I want to know everything that has happened to you between what Yashamaru did and today."

They sat down and Gaara, being the man of few words wich Karura pointed out to be her triat, told her important details about his life, up to the chunin exams when he let the Shukaku take over his body, Karura side hugged him gently and rubbed his shoulder. When he mentioned the Kazekages death, Karura interupted.

"HA, take that you asshole". She yelled with a smirk that belong to Temari but the devilish glint in her green eyes clearly belonged to him,"And I'm doing much worse to you."

Gaara looked at his mother,"Huh?"

Karura calmed down, cleared her throat, smoothed her drees and said very calmly,"It's nothing dear, all I can say is that your father and Yashamaru are at my mercy at the momement."

He knew from the body lauguae and tone of voice that he needed to drop the subject immediatly. Gaara continued his story and when he finished, Karura had a hint of softness in her eyes.

"It seems that your life has been very interesting since the your first chunin exams,"She said with a soft smile,"And Temari and Kankuro sound like they're doing well."

"They are."

Gaara felt wierd from all the attention he was given, feeling what is was like to have a mother was all new, when he was young he would see mothers with thier children, giving them all the love and attention. He always wondred what it was like to have a mother, now she's here and the best part of it all was that Karura really loved him, which confused him so much.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm treating you the way a mother treats her child." Karura said, breaking the silence that was emiting around them.

Gaara looked at Karura with wide eyes in surprise,"N-No it's just that I-"

Karura gave him an intimidating stare that almost said,'Don't you dare lie to me young man.' That made him say the truth.

"Yes."

Karura sighed and her shoulders relaxed as if she carried tons of weight on them and had just let them go,"I think it's time that you knew the truth."

Gaara's head shot up confused,"Truth?"

"You see honey, the truth is that when I found out I was pregnant with you, the elders and your father gave me a choice."

Karura again wrapped her arm around Gaara and brought him close, placing his head on her chest, and wraped her other arm around at the front after she said this.

"It's true that the plan was to infuse you unborn self with that demon but I flat out refused it, when they had jonin to come and take me by force, suna lost a few good jonin", Gaara lowered his eyes at the last part, Karura giggled and ruffled his hair gently, "I'm sorry you got that from me dear but anyway when they saw that I wouldn't budge, your father gave me a difficult desicion." She held Gaara tightly and fought back her tears,"Either I let them do the sealing and die giving birth or I'd be forced to abort you and be forced to have a hysterectomy. Even though I knew what would happen to you when you became a jinchuriki, I could not bear the fact that I killed you before you had the chance to live, what was I suppose to do?"

"You should've killed me when you had the chance mother," Gaara said with the word 'mother' being new to his tounge.

Karura released him from her embrace and gave Gaara a icy glare,"Gaara, although I was made a sacrafice to bring you to that world, I did it out of love." Her gaze warmed up and put a hand on his shoulder. "What kind of mother would I be if I aborted my own child for the sake of my own life, Yashmaru claimed that aborting you to safe my life was a good thing but I thought it would be selfish act." Gaara looked away from her but the back of her soft fingers carressed his pale cheek to make him turn back. "And I'm still glad I chose to have you, even though your life was bitter at first, you've managed to overcome that and you became the leader of Suna, that I'm proud of." Gaara looked down at his folded hands and let a very small smile appear on his face, a small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks in a modest way.

"Thank you."

_"Gaara."_

A voice from the distance called for him, Karura sighed sadly,"It's time for you to go."

Gaara looked at his mother who had tears falling from her eyes.

"What?"

"It wasn't your time to die yet, I suspect that someone has come for you."

Gaara opened mouth to protest but Karura embraced him, rubbing his back, he hugged back and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Gaara, do you want to hear a song before you go?"

Gaara looked at her with confusion in his eyes, Karura smiled.

"I never got the chance to raise you and it is going to be a while before we meet again", She said with a soft smile that Gaara seemed to like."I at least want you to hear the song I would sing to Temari and Kankuro when they were little."

_"Gaara."_

The voice still distant but louder called his name again.

"Alright, I'll hear it," Gaara said.

Karura smiled a mothers smile and set his head on her chest again and ran her fingers through his hair one last time, Gaara closed his eyes and listned to his mother sing.

_Hush now my baby_  
><em>Be still and don't cry,<em>  
><em>sleep like you're rocked by the stream<em>  
><em>Sleep and remember, my lullaby<em>  
><em>and I'll be with you when you dream<em>

Gaara felt sleep take over him slightly as his head gently went up and down from Karuras chest because of her breathing.

_Drift on a river_  
><em>that flows through my arms<em>  
><em>Drift as I'm singing to you,<em>  
><em>I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm<em>  
><em>Holding you I'm smiling too<em>

_Here in my arms_  
><em>safe from all harm<em>  
><em>holding you I'm smiling too<em>

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Before you go, I have few things I want to say to you."

He looked up at her with sleepy teel eyes waiting for her to talk. Karura wrapped her arms around Gaara protectivly and spoke.

"Please, when you have children, which I know you will, do not have them grow up the way you did. Be a better Kazekage then your stupid ass father." Gaara smirked at that. "Please take good care of Naruto okay?"

Gaara looed up at her again. "Huh?"

"Shh, his mother and I were good friends and we wanted you two to be friends also." She said,"And the last thing is, is that I'm glad you're my son, I'm glad that you were born."

Gaara once agian let a smile stretch on his face as his mother started to sing again.

_Hush now my baby_  
><em>Be still and don't cry,<em>  
><em>sleep like you're rocked by the stream<em>  
><em>Sleep and remember, my lullaby<em>  
><em>and I'll be with you when you dream<em>

_Here in my arms_  
><em>safe from all harm<em>  
><em>holding you I'm smiling too<em>

_Sleep and remember, this river lullaby_  
><em>I'll be with you when you dream<em>

_I'll be with you when you dream..._

The song ended and Gaara was sound asleep in Karuras protective arms, Karura smiled and gently layed him down on his back she stroked his peaceful face.

"Good bye, my little boy." She said as she kissed Gaaras foreheard before disappearing.

_"Gaara!"_

The voice was getting louder and louder until Gaara woke when a hand touched his shoulder, turning his head he saw a pair of all to familier sky blue eyes.

"Gaara."

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>What do you guys think, I don't know about you but I'm pretty proud of this fic. If only my Gaara got a chance to meet his mom maybe I should make a sequel to this but thats kind of up to you guys but if I do make one it's going to be a NaruGaa cause I love it X3<p>

This was hard for me to write becasue writing a Naruto fic is pretty hard if you're a newbie to this site ya'know

The song was River Lullaby from THE PRINCE OF EYGPT the mothers voice in the movie is Karuras, basically that was what inspired me to write this. Check it out it's really sweet and sad.

Please review and please don't flame me

Ignore the grammer and spelling please.

Adios amigos.


End file.
